


A Misunderstanding of Sorts

by FarFromSummer



Series: Huxloween [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Human!Hux, Human/Vampire Relationship, Huxloween, M/M, Misunderstandings, The trio are vampire hunters, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromSummer/pseuds/FarFromSummer
Summary: The vampire hunter trio have been tipped-off about a recent sighting of the infamous vampire, Kylo.As they head off to investigate what may the bounty of their entire careers, they meet what seems to be the vampire's most recent victim. But all is not as it seems in this odd situation.My submission for the day 14 Huxloween prompt- Vampires.





	

“That was Luke,” Poe called out, pocketing his phone as he made his towards the others, “he said something about another Kylo sighting in the next town over. The tip claims he’s crashing in an abandoned mansion near Lake Winnell.”

“Probably just another spooked local who spends way too much time on those vampire forums.” came Rey’s distracted reply. She was spraying a frustrated Finn with her newest batch of Vamp-Be-Gone garlic spray.

“An abandoned mansion?” snorted the now considerably doused teen “You’d think a vamp that’s been around as long as Kylo would at least try to avoid cliches like that.” Glancing at an amused Poe wrinkling his nose, he made a motion for Rey to stop and moved towards the open window.

“I had thought of that,” mused Poe “but Luke assures us this tip is from a reliable source. And besides, think of the reception we’ll get in the next few towns if we have Kylo’s bounty on our hands. I say we scope out the place tonight before it gets too dark and handle the Montgomery case tomorrow.”

* * *

“While I take full responsibility for that last detour, you have to admit that the drive was at least scenic.” Poe drawled as an unamused Rey steered the car into the end of a laneway that was more dirt than road.

“This has got to be the least abandoned looking mansion I‘ve ever seen” Finn declared, looking over the picturesque view of the mansion’s colourful garden with the glow of the fading sunlight reflecting over the placid lake.

“Look!” interrupted Rey “Someone’s opening the door from the inside. Do you think word of this tip off reached other hunters already?”

“Even worse,” replied a now concerned Poe “This mansion may not be as abandoned as we thought. This poor sap could just be a civilian who doesn’t know there’s a bloodsucker in there. Come on, get whatever gear you can on you. We have to get to him before Kylo does.”

The trio made a speedy exit from the van and ran towards the slight, red-headed figure who was now halfway through the door with his head turned back into the house, as if he was calling to someone inside. Once he spotted them barrelling towards him in their full vampire-hunting gear, however, the man made a panicked cry and hastily attempted to back into the doorway…. only to be stopped by Poe jamming his foot into the doorway and cupping a hand over his mouth. Motioning for him to be quiet, Poe turned to inform the man of the danger he was in.

“Sir, we’re with the Skywalker Group and you really need to-”

Poe could only stare blankly as the now furious stranger spluttered.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” seethed the taller man “This is private property and I will not hesitate-”

Now it was the redhead’s turn to be interrupted as the other three made frantic gestures at him to stop yelling, while nervously looking towards the door.

“Sir, this may seem crazy but we believe there is a vampire in that house.” explained Rey, eyeing the mansion nervously.

“I know” Hux stated simply.

The trio could only stare at him incredulously.

“Kylo has been wanted by our order for decades. The man’s a mass murderer, he’s devoured hundreds and we think he may have you lined up as his next victim.” Poe murmured this last statement apologetically, trying to break the news gently to the already shocked man.

Hux snorted.

“Kylo doesn’t hunt anymore. Probably won’t now that he’s got me-” he hesitated “-supplying him.”

“A fangbanger.” Finn whispered, shocked.

Hux glared at him and was about to remind the man where he could stick that stake of his when Poe interrupted him once again.

“I apologise for my colleague’s insensitivity, he’s still fairly new at this. Believe me, I’ve seen situations like yours before. You’re strapped for cash and find out about the underground feeding scene, and suddenly letting a vamp nibble at you now and again doesn’t seem like a bad idea, especially for the price some ‘suckers are willing to pay. Our order can help you, I assure you the medics in our employment won’t judge and-”

“I’m not being paid.” Hux stated, matter-of-factly.

“A ‘suckerslave?” it was Rey’s turn to be shocked. “I knew Kylo was old, but I had no idea he was from the generation of vamps that could use telekinesis.’

“While it’s true that outright mind control has not been proven to exist in modern vamps, studies have shown that some people are naturally more susceptible to a vampire’s influence than others. In fact,-”

Poe was cut off by the presence of a tall, pale man materialising behind Hux. Placing a hand on his shoulder in an almost comforting gesture, he appraised the trio outside, only squinting slightly at the setting sun.

“Is there anything my husband and I can help you with?” Kylo asked with an air of indifference.

“You married your bloodbag?” Rey murmured in awe.

“Dude,” came Finn’s disturbed reply “I like pizza as much as the next guy, but you won’t see me getting down on one knee for a particularly good slice of pepperoni.”

“That’s it!” yelled Hux “You’ve marched onto my property, accused me of what is basically prostitution and implied that I’m simple-minded enough to fall for hypnosis. Leave the premises immediately or I won’t just call the cops, I’ll have Kylo take care of you himself.”

At this Kylo glared down at the trio until they began to back away.

* * *

“A ‘suckerslave?” Kylo chuckled, dodging the cushion Hux aimed at his head with ease and pulling the smaller man into his lap.

“I suppose fangbanger wasn’t that far off.” mused Hux, laying his head against the raven-haired vamp’s chest.

“What do you think they’d say if they knew I was the one in your thrall?” he murmured into the redhead’s shoulder, eyes bright with amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback is welcome as always :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at @farfromsummer for more Kylux things!


End file.
